Kanjou Koshahebi
was an antagonist of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, a member of the new, re-established Akatsuki, and falsely named the Hero Amidst Secrets of the Darkness ''by Shimokaton. Background Kanjou was born an extremely distant relative of the Sage of Six Paths and the heir to his long lost clan. When Kanjou was young, the villagers of Kirigakure noticed that he possessed the Rinnegan. Upon closer inspection, the Fifth Mizukage forced him to conceal his sacred kekkei genkei forever as long as he resides in Kiri. After his parents had committed suicide, for unknown reasons, Kanjou was framed for their death and banished from Kiri forever. Because of this he had to give up on his dream of being the leader of Amegakure, as Kirigakure had created a contract stating that Kirigakure, legally, own Amegakure for protection and strength, which made his hatred grow. Before long, that hatred was let loose on the Mizukage, injuring her badly. He then ran from the scene and began to look for a new home. While searching, Rokubi came before him and offered a new, peaceful world where he would be known throughout the ages for his glory. Personality Kanjou was honestly cool-headed and calm, but could easily express his true feelings of opinions and decisions, for example, when Seichiken was invited to join the Akatsuki. Appearance Kanjou was fairly knowledgeable, but not all that wise and seems sort of reckless. He wore a scratched out Kirigakure headband over his forehead and eyes along with a bandana over his mouth. He also wore bandages all over his torso and black shorts. He only wore the recommendatory Akatsuki cloak once. Story Appearances Rise of Akatsuki Arc Kanjou first appeared in the series as one of Rokubi's accomplices who aided him in re-establishing the infamous Akatsuki. At that certain place in time, Kanjou did not know Life and how powerful Rokubi truly was. His second appearance was with the Akatsuki, who were looking for more recruits (Sunamoto and Iwayajū). After succesfully gaining Sunamoto's trust, they headed out for Iwayajuu, who Kanjou had fought before recruiting. After boasting about his "tremendous" power, Iwayajū spotted Kanjou and tried to kill him with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu, which, in turn, resulted in the destruction of Iwagakure. This also tore off Kanjou's headband, which revealed his Rinnegan. After recruiting Iwayajū, they all headed back to lair to speak with Life, and were successful. They all began to question Rokubi, including Kanjou. Kanjou didn't do much when Naruto arrived to change Rokubi's ways. Kabuto's Revenge Arc Later on, when they began to search out yet another recruit, a young girl named Seichiken ran into them. After Sunamoto had murdered the five Katana-bearing men, Rokubi then offered her a chance at attaining World Peace. Kanjou disagreed with the invitation, stating that she was, quite possibly, a spy or a fresh, new ninja from the Kusagakure Ninja Academy. Seichiken grew frustrated and used her rare Plant Release Jutsu to frighten Kanjou. Although unsuccessful, Rokubi didn't wait for an answer and simply decided for her. Hagetaka and the Hokage's Message Arc After gaining Seichiken's trust, Iwayajū began to suspect that they were getting nowhere with all the lack of productivity. After concluding that Rokubi was basically lying about changing the world, he fled to go accomplish his revenge. After searching out Iwayajū, the Akatsuki came upon an ancient Uchiha building, made completely of sedimentary rock. Once entering, they saw Hagetaka clenching Iwayajū's neck. Kanjou played part in defeating Hagetaka and his possessed henchman, Taizen, by using King of Hell on Taizen, though Kanjou did not have to ask for something and simply tore out his soul. They then recovered Iwayajū, returned to the lair, and begun to summon Life, which Rokubi soon absorbed with Secret Jutsu: Six Tongues of Chakra Transplantation. Reign of Peace Arc When ordered to destroy Kirigakure by Rokubi (secret commands from Shimokaton) while Kokukozu kept the Kages enclosed, Kanjou arrived to Kirigakure, only to meet with certain doom. A guard of Kiri took over Kanjou's body, but failed in doing so as he resisted and used Shinra Tensei to throw him off of the gates. The guard then fell and clutched his leg in thriving pain. Kanjou then burst through Kiri's gates, grabbed an innocent villager by the collar, and ripped out a kunai, but instead of killing the young bystander, he killed himself. A few hours later, he was revived and was being dragged by the foot by a shady figure. The shady person was, sarcastically, surprised by his awakening and revealed to him Kanjou's right eye, which he transplanted. Kanjou irritably screamed about his eye being stolen and pulled Shimokaton away with Banshō Ten'in. Shimokaton agreed to fight with Kanjou as they continually threw Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei's at one another, eventually causing the cave to turn to shambles. As a last resort, Kanjou bumped his forehead with Shimokaton's, making Shimokaton strangely poof, giving Kanjou the sign that he was a shadow clone. The real Shimokaton flew down from above Kanjou and used his last Shinra Tensei on Kanjou, which was much greater than his previous ones. In fact, it was so powerful, that Kanjou's skin ripped like paper and the earth below him created a giant pit that scattered chunks of rock everywhere, which killed him. Before using Banshō Ten'in, Kanjou told himself that, like the Mangekyō Sharingan, each of his eyes controlled a certain power (his right controlled Shinra Tensei and his left controlled Banshō Ten'in) and he required both to use Chibaku Tensei. Abilities Nature Type(s) *Wind Chakra Kanjou seemed to handle his Chakra quite well, like Rokubi and Kokukozu, and hadn't shown any difficulties with Hand-Seals and Jutsus. Rinnegan His use of the Rinnegan is what set him apart from the rest of the Akatsuki, which gave him the ancient power of the Sage of Six Paths. The Rinnegan enabled him the ability to use Shinra Tensei, Banshō Ten'in, and King of Hell. It is unknown if he could use other jutsu like Flaming Arrow Missles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Laser Explosion, Rain Tiger at Will Jutsu, Shapeshifting Jutsu, Soul Removal, Chibaku Tensei, and all the Summonings used by Pain, seeing as Kanjou didn't seem to need six separate bodies to preform King of Hell. Jutsu *Banshō Ten'in *Shinra Tensei * King of Hell *Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life Trivia *Kanjou can mean "emotion" or "reckoning" and Koshahebi means "Blind Snake". *Kanjou's favorite food is Chow Mein while his least favorites are Crab and Roe. *Kanjou has completed 7 missions in total: 2 D-Rank, 3 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank, and 1 A-Rank. *Kanjou's hobbies are digging and sleeping. *According to MellowDuringTheApocalypse (TreattheSickness): **His clan, the Koshahebi, was far distant from his generation and was very ancient, having been led by the older son of the Sage of Six Paths, created as a defiant scramble to topple his brother's power, which soon gave birth to the more recognizable Uchiha clan. **The Koshahebi's symbol was "The Endless Knot", a spiritual symbol used by buddists to describe the endlessness of suffering, birth, death, and rebirth. **Kanjou's original plan, after hearing about Rokubi planning to kill off all of humanity, was to destroy him and rescue the world, but it was thwarted by Shimokaton. Quotes (To Iwayajū before recruiting him) ''“My name is Kanjou. I work for the newly reborn “Akatsuki”. Our supreme goal is to treat this modern society a thing or two. We wish to replenish well-being, baring the ones that take Life in a serious matter. Those that take it for granted are exterminated. Seeing that you are very quick when it comes to making hand signs, Destiny has chosen you to help with our purification, and if you don't accept...I'll just have to kill you and your friends." (To Iwayajū)'' “You can't be serious. She's only 12, most likely a new addition to the ninja world. Besides, what jutsu could she possibly know?”'' (Thinking to himself) "Hero Amidst the Darkness, eh? Has a nice ring to it..."